Pregnant for a Day
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: Yuri's thought, makes Hwaryun pretend to be pregnant. Well, after the boys overcame their shock, they got back at the Guide, who was too unfortunate.


_Khun is Khun, Endorsi is Endorsi, and Bam is Bam. The translation thing will throw everyone off._

 _Also… I have no experience with this (and I shouldn't). Just a random YouTube video I watched; and it was funny. And.. of course a ton of research went into this...ugh._

 _ **WARNING!:** This is crack... nobody's characters maybe in check..._

* * *

A devious thought came to Yuri's mind. It was just a thought, but she couldn't partake in it because she would burst out laughing at any moment in doing it. Plus, being a Princess of Jahad, it wouldn't look too good for her. But, that didn't stop her from wanting to do it!

With a devious smile, she turned to Endorsi, Candy, and Hwaryun, who just so happened to be in the same hallway. "What do you girls think about being pregnant-"

"With Bam's child?" Endorsi wondered, her eyes slightly sparkling as Yuri sweat dropped.

Candy beamed. "I wouldn't mind having a family of my own!"

Hwaryun kept a straight face. "No."

"For a day," Yuri finally finished, glaring daggers at Endorsi, who didn't know what was wrong about what she said.

"That's not possible," Candy mumbled, sucking on her lollipop with a hum. "The baby won't just come out in a day!" It was impossible. Getting pregnant alone is complicated. The boy's on the train are… just clueless. "What brings this up? Yuri… are you pregnant?"

Yuri's eyes widened at that. "What? No!"

"Then what is it?" Endorsi questioned, placing a hand on her hip.

A glint appeared in Yuri's eyes as she held up some flabby sheet looking thing. It looked like skin, which caused the girls to frown. "This. It will be fake," she said, smacking it with a small laugh. The Princess of Jahad ran a hand through her dark hair, because only a mastermind could come up with something like this.

"So… why are we doing this?" Endorsi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just to see how the boy's react with a pregnant woman around!" Yuri exclaimed rather excitedly. "Consider it a 'social experiment.' Besides, it'll be fun." A smile came across her face as she looked down at the girls. "Don't we all want to see how they'll act as father's?"

Hwaryun sighed as she tapped her chin. This could go wrong a million ways, and she could list off how all the boy's would be as parent's: Bam would be the doting one, Khun, seems like he wouldn't want a big family due to his father. Hockney would stray away from the birthing room because he knows what's coming; but, he seems like he would be cold. Sachi and Boro; seems like they would be fine.. At the moment, she couldn't think anything critical about them.

It was a voice that snapped the Guide out of her train of thoughts, multiple paths were leading this to a downfall.

Endorsi hummed. "Why do you need all three of us? I'll do-"

"You're a Princess of Jahad, you can't participate," Yuri explained rather rudely, and quickly. Also, she was getting back at her younger sister for dare thinking about touching Bam in any manner! How could someone as sweet as Bam, wind up with someone as harsh as Endorsi? Bam will someday be Yuri's!

Hopefully.

"So it's up to me and the Guide?" Candy asked, pointing to Hwaryun who seemed disinterested.

"Candy, they'll never notice," Yuri states flatly, and, luckily, Candy took that as a compliment. Either that, or the look on her face of glee as she pulled out another lollipop was one of rage. "It's up to Hwaryun! Plus, she can lie and not laugh! And, she's skinny, so, they should notice."

Hwaryun frowned. Why her? The Guide wasn't really comfortable pretending to be pregnant… what do you expect when you are? Right now, she was really wishing she hadn't taken this hallway to go to the restroom. She hasn't gone yet, and her bladder was hurting. "Shouldn't we tell Hockney? He can see in the future-"

"He won't need to know!" Yuri exclaimed quickly, waving a dismissive hand. "It'll be fine!"

Hwaryun rolled her shoulders as Yuri tossed her the flabby skin like thing. "Instructions are on the back," the Princess of Jahad states, a smirk appearing on her face.

* * *

Hwaryun tapped her chin as she was in the girls washroom. "How the heck do you put this on?" she grumbled as she rolled up her shirt, struggling on putting on the thing. ' _Instructions are on the back,'_ Yuri's voice echoed in her head. And, right now, the Guide wished someone would be here to help her with this.

It was a troubling matter. Why did she have to do it? She could always just say no. Or, maybe she too wanted to see if any of the boy's on the train would notice.

Than again, they hardly notice that Khun's hair isn't really straight, and that he straightens the heck out of it every morning. Seriously, he needs to be quieter when he goes down the halls. And get up earlier.

" _No way! Khun straightens his hair?" Endorsi exclaimed, laughing her head off._

" _And Bam curls his," Hwaryun said blankly, holding a flattening and curling iron that obviously belonged to the two boys._

" _No way! Those waves are like the ocean!"_

Such a memory caused a small smile to come across Hwaryun's face. It brought amusement to her, because seeing a sleepy Khun trying to straighten his hair, and a tired Bam trying to curl his hair; both boys wanting each other's hair… made her almost chuckle.

Almost.

The Red Witch frowned as she examined the thing once more, and a sudden knock caught her off guard, and a look of relief came across her face. "Hwaryun," someone called out, the voice belonging to Yuri. "You've been in here for 30 minutes. Need help?"

Unlocking the door and peeking her head out, Hwaryun nods. "Yes, I do."

Yuri smirked. "I figured…."

A few minutes passed, and the bump actually made Hwaryun look.. pregnant. She stared at it, her red eyes slightly wide as she poked it. "It's sticky… how many months is this?"

"Six," Yuri replied, her eyes twinkling. "You look great! It shows your curves!"

The Guide raised a red eyebrow is disbelief. "I don't have curves…"

"Sure you do! Come on, we need to change your wardrobe to a dress!"

"Why?"

* * *

Next Morning

Khun stretched his arms as he, Rak, and Bam walked down the halls of the Hell Train. He let out a yawn while Bam rubbed his big eyes. "I haven't seen the girls lately," Bam says, his brown eyes full of curiosity as Khun frowned. Bam's innocence went far beyond that of a young child's, and his curiosity is far worse than a cat's.

"They're doing their own thing," Rak answers, a look of determination on his face as he was right now longing for breakfast.

Khun was about to say something until he saw Endorsi, Hwaryun, and Yuri come walking down the halls as well. Great, now Bam is going to force him to socialize when he is this tired. Barely getting any sleep, and up at the crack of dawn to straighten his hair. "What do you know… here they are," he mumbled quietly, but Bam seemed to hear him.

"Hi!" Bam exclaimed cheerfully running towards them. And, you could hear a face palm, which belonged to Khun.

* * *

Hwaryun felt uncomfortable. "It itches," she says, slightly whacking it as Yuri grabbed her hand. She wanted to pull it off. Wearing this was just embarrassing and a pit of shame was in her stomach. Certain things, she did care about! Having a baby was one of them. The redhead furrowed her eyebrows, trying to shake the thought away from her mind as she kept walking forward.

Not to mention, she was wearing a pink dress. _Pink_ , of all colors. Right now.. she was in the _red_ phase.

"You're supposed to have a bun in the oven! You don't whack it!" she hissed. Lord! Doesn't she know how to handle a child?! "That's a baby," she says quietly and motherly. "No mother in her right mind would smack her own baby!"

Bam finally reached them with Khun and Rak not too far behind. "Hi Miss Endorsi and Miss Yuri," he greeted with his signature warm smile. He ran a hand through his dark hair, his eyes twinkling as he met up with his friends. Yuri and Endorsi's hearts nearly skipped a beat.

That smile got them _every_ time!

Khun blinked as he walked over, and looked at the Guide up and down. Hwaryun looked… fat? She had a weird bump and… oh Lord. She can't be pregnant… could she? It would be rude to ask.. but this question was going to bug him for awhile. He walked up to the Red Witch, an innocent smile on his face. "By any chance… Hwaryun… could you possibly be pregnant?"

A simple nod was all it took as she spun around, leaving a dumbfounded Khun, Rak, and Bam. Right now, she wanted a cup of coffee; and she just got a new creamer that she had been wanting to try ever since she got here.

"WHAT?! HOW?! WHEN?!"

* * *

Hwaryun was sitting down, a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. The smell of coffee bought a sense of peace to her. She had just gotten rid of Yuri and Endorsi when Hockney showed up, and he happened to be confused because he didn't see any of that in the future. And, that is how she ended up, alone; with her coffee. Just the way she liked it. Alone, not having to worry about anyone getting into her own business.

A loud shriek caught her off guard which happened to belong to Bam, and Khun was rushing over to her. The two boys acted like they had seen a murder scene, and didn't know how to handle it. "Hwaryun! You're not supposed to drink coffee when you're pregnant!" Khun shouted, yanking the cup out of her hands. "Rak! Go get her some milk!"

Hwaryun frowned, confusion filling her. She heard about the smell of coffee bringing a sense of discomfort, but never coffee itself….

Rak scampered off, looking to see if there was any milk on the Hell Train, his steps getting quieter and quieter.

Bam came over with a bunch of strawberries and honey and set them down before her, panting, but a look of determination of his face. One thing was set in stone, and was that the Guide's baby will be treated properly! "Here, Miss Hwaryun. For the baby," he gasped with a smile.

The Guide frowned, staring at her coffee that Khun was holding, the smell of coffee reaching her nose, and it took her everything to not go up to the white haired boy and grab it. She made that coffee for _her!_ Now someone took it! Being pregnant stinks! Getting out of her thoughts, her eyes drifted to the strawberries that were on the table. She wrinkled her nose at the strawberries and honey that was before. "Honey?"

Bam nods happily. "Yes, honey!"

Khun sniffed her coffee, the smell of pumpkin spice catching him off guard. "You didn't drink any of it, did you?" Whatever. It smelled good and he just might have it. He didn't have his morning coffee anyway.

"Barely had a sip," Hwaryun states bitterly as Rak comes rushing in with Almond Milk. Seriously. Why were they following her like this? Do they think that she is weak and defenseless? No. They probably want the 'baby' to be named after them! "Why are you here?"

Rak set the milk carton on the table with a sigh. "We want your baby to be healthy, that's why!" That's nice… she never really liked the alligator, but at least he was trying.

"I bet it'll be a beautiful baby!" Bam exclaims, a wide grin on his face. That smile gets everyone. And, Hwaryun almost felt guilty for lying to him.

"Do you think it'll have her personality?" Khun asked with a snicker, and Hwaryun _knew_ that was a tease. Oh, that blue haired kid will be the death of her one day.

The Guide got up calmly. She then winced in pain, because one of the straps was undone and it was piercing her stomach. It felt like a knife, she could barely move. Why does it hurt some much?! "Ow," she mumbled, and for whatever reason, Khun and Bam's eyes seemed to sparkle. She stumbled into the wall, as she let out a groan.

"Did the baby kick?" Khun wondered, taking a step forward. The most creepy thing ever, and Hwaryun would've sworn her heart stopped.

"Can I feel?" Bam questioned, also taking a step forward. The angel just turned into whatever demonic thing it was… it freaked her out!

"Do you have a cramp?" Rak asked rather flatly, as Khun whacked him upside the head. The alligator letting out a yelp. Yes, right now, she wished she had one.

Hwaryun frowned as she took a step back, her red eyes slightly wide. "No..." she says quickly, before slowly edging away from them. "I have to leave." If only she had watched where she was going, she wouldn't have slammed into Sachi and Boro.

"Hwaryun! Hockney told us that you're pregnant!" Boro exclaimed, grinning while grabbing her shoulders so that the Guide wouldn't fall. "How are you feeling?"

"Do you need help with anything?" Sachi asked the other redhead, who looked rather irritated at the moment.

Khun and Rak came stomping in, while Bam was carrying the almond milk with an innocent and confused look on his face. "We're her caretakers," the white haired boy says simply, his blue eyes slightly glinting.

Boro frowned. "Since when?"

Bam's eyes slightly narrowed. "Since now."

Hockney was sitting back, watching the whole chaotic thing. The one thing he loved, was that nobody was asking: who got her pregnant, and how did she get six months pregnant over night? But, it could be a Red Witch thing; still, they couldn't be so blind as to not ask, right? "Hwaryun," he called out, catching the Guide's attention. "What's his name?"

Alright, the red head was at a loss here. Her red eyes flickered over to the group of guys who happened to be fighting over… it appeared to be Almond Milk. Right now, Khun was beating a helpless Boro with the milk carton, a cold look on his face. As she opened her mouth to admit that she had no clue, she closed her mouth again, and just walked away.

Hockney frowned as he thought about it. Maybe Red Witches just got pregnant way too easily. Made no sense. And… maybe there was a well?

* * *

Hwaryun walked down the halls, a thing of sushi in her hands as she went to take a bite, only for a pale hand to grab it out of her own pale hands. Her red eyes widened as she whirled around to come face to face with Hockney, who was shaking his head in disapproval.

"This could give you a miscarriage!" the boy exclaimed, examining her food. "You didn't have any of it, did you?"

The Guide's eye twitched because it seemed like everyone was stealing things she enjoyed. She hasn't eaten anything! She was starving. "Nope," she states coldly, putting the 'p' in emphasis.

Hockney smiled at her, giving her a satisfied nod. "Want to make sure your baby is healthy, and won't die…" he says warmly, giving her a cup of steaming tea.

Hwaryun accepts the tea as she took a sip of it. "Thank you," she said simply, her red eyes still on the sushi. She grimaced. "For saving my baby…" Lord, she hated this. Everybody was acting so nice to her! They're going to feel betrayed.

Hockney gave her a small smile as he patted her on the head. "No problem, Hwaryun." He then spins on his heel, leaving the redhead alone.

Which, was exactly what she wanted. But, a look of sorrow was on her face as she watched her lunch get farther, and farther away.

* * *

Khun leaned against the wall, after the whole mini battle was done, he saw no point in fighting because he probably would've won, and exited from it. He thought it would be best to keep an eye on the pregnant woman on board- wait… how did she…? "How did Hwaryun get pregnant so fast?" he wondered out loud.

Bam shivered, his eyes having a small look of horror in them. "Mr. Khun," he started, catching the older boy's attention. "I just thought of a terrifying thought…"

"What is it, Bam?"

"I don't remember anything from last night…" Bam says, his gold eyes getting wider and wider. "What if-"

"Bam, I can barely remember what I ate for breakfast. You're fine," Khun stated, trying to calm the dark haired boy down. He ran a hand through his white hair, his blue eyes darting across the room, not sure on what to do.

Hockney suddenly showed up, a displeased look on his face. He noticed Bam and Khun, his strange eyes widening. "We're being pranked!" he exclaimed, whirling around to face Khun and Bam.

"Huh?"

"Hwaryun isn't really pregnant.. it's a prank," he explained more slowly, catching both boy's off guard. "I noticed… because no pregnant woman in her right mind would eat sushi!"

"WHAT?!"

"And, we need payback," Hockney said, a small glint in his eyes. "Any ideas, Khun?"

* * *

Hwaryun counted down the time. Only two more hours until this challenge was up; and then everything would be fine! It's perfect. Though, a small part of her felt bad for lying to the boys and getting them excited. Honestly, she didn't know what they were excited for. It's not like it was their child.

Yuri laughed. "This is funny," she chuckled. "I wish I could've played along."

Endorsi folded her arms. "Me too.." she mumbled.

Candy sucked on her popsicle. "I don't."

A loud thud was heard as someone came bursting in, to reveal Hockney. His eyes scanned the room until they fell on the Guide. He seemed like he was at a loss for words until something came to his mind as he walked over to her. "Can I see _my_ baby?" he asked calmly, staring down at Hwaryun who nearly choked on her tea.

Bam crashed in, his gold eyes slightly narrowed as he pushed the artistic boy out of the way, but, it wasn't enough to knock Hockney down. It was more like a nudge. " _Your_ baby? I am the father!" he exclaimed, grabbing Hwaryun. "Let's go!"

Hwaryun somehow managed to keep a straight face throughout this, despite her eyes slightly wide. "Hold on…"

Somebody picked her up and carried her away from Bam; at the moment, the Red Witch was too startled to say anything, because… what could she do? "If I am going to be family leader of my Clan, I'll need a bride," Khun stated, a small smirk on his face as his blue eyes glinted. "Redheads will do."

Sachi came bursting in dramatically, pushing his red hair out of his face as he struck a pose. "I AM HWARYUN'S BABY'S DADDY!" he shouted, causing everyone to sweat drop. Why so loud?

Yuri whirled around and looked up at Hwaryun. Well, she did have to look up at her anymore because as soon as the Guide got down, she pushed Khun out of the way. "Huh? Hwaryun- what did _you_ do?!"

"Nothing."

"Pfft… how did that come into existence? The baby's mine!" Boro yelled, a laugh coming out of his mouth as he walked in casually.

Rak came in, all giant and everything. He then paused, actually sweat pouring down his face. What does he say? "The kid's mine…"

"You're the father?" Khun demanded, shaking his head. "No, no. I remember it crystal clear-"

"That's a story we all don't wanna hear!" Endorsi shrieked, shaking her fist at Khun.

Bam furrowed his eyebrows, because he apparently didn't get it. "Story- oh, and. The baby is mine," he states, folding his hands calmly.

Hockney blinked in confusion as he looked at everyone. "What are you talking about? I saw in the future that it's my child."

Sachi just shrugged. "I don't know… what can I say? I've got no proof- there must be a connection since we both have red hair," he said, looking around the room.

Hwaryun sighed. "Stop," she ordered, holding up her hand. "None of you are my type. And, I'm not pregnant."

"Where'd the bump come from?" Boro asked, actually confused. "A pillow?"

"Ask Yuri," Hwaryun said with a shrug. "To be honest; you all are too ugly for me. One of you is decent, I guess," she states before leaving.

All of the boy's stared at one another.

Khun probably knew that her type was Bam, because it was all about Bam. But, hey, it could be him and the Guide and him could blossom a unhealthy relationship that didn't involve trust.

Bam wondered if it were Sachi, since they both had red hair. He wouldn't care if it were him. He would still be a good friend!

Boro, actually thought he just might have a shot at a love life.

Sachi didn't care either, but, the thought of someone actually liking him seemed nice.

Hockney wasn't interested, yet he still wanted to know if he were the attractive one here!

Rak, was eating a banana, curiosity forming in his mind.

The boys exchanged a look before they soon chased after the Guide. "Which one of us is decent?!"


End file.
